The Long Weekend
by mustangmir
Summary: Based on the "Leaked" Emison text.
1. Chapter 1

The Long Weekend

Alison had been pacing back and forth for the past half hour, she couldn't believe she had let herself do something so stupid, she hadn't even mailed the divorce papers yet. She had signed them with the intent of sending them that day but every time she picked them up she felt this unbelievable weight on her chest. She couldn't accept that her marriage was over, she kicked herself for calling Emily her ex-wife, it tasted bad in her mouth, almost as bad as kissing that jackass. She wasn't making excuses, she was drunk and extremely lonely and had stupidly let her guard down. There was a small spark with him but nothing compared to the pull she had always felt to and for Emily.

Lately she hadn't been feeling like herself at all and she really didn't like it. She'd been shutting everyone out of her life, she'd stopped talking to her brother and the girls. The only people she saw were Mona and the three students she'd taken under her wing and who her life seemed to revolve around lately. She missed her daughters, she missed her home, but most of all she desperately missed Emily. She kept telling herself that keeping everyone else at arms length was for their own safety even if it was killing her.

She looks at the clock, it was almost nine and she was still slightly buzzed. She grabs her phone and opens a new text and types Emily's name.

A- Hey you up?

She waits on pins and needles, terrified that the brunette won't answer and equally terrified that she will. She was about to give up when she hears the familiar tone of a new message.

E- It's late. Everything okay Alison?

Emily types as she sits up in bed rubbing her eyes, the truth was she'd been lying in bed for the last hour and a half desperately trying to get some sleep.

A- It's three hours earlier here, remember? It's late where you are everything okay?

She could tell something was bothering the swimmer, even through text she could always sense when something was wrong.

E- Am I allowed to say I miss you?

Emily sends the message cringing at herself for sounding so cheesy.

A- Why wouldn't you be allowed?

She couldn't help but smile at how cute the brunette was, she was too sweet.

E- Because we are suppose to be moving on, remember (blushing smiley emoji)

_Holy shit Fields could you be any more obvious and desperate. _

A- (Large blushing emoji)

A-Miss you too.

_Is she flirting with me?! _Alison just about melts at how adorable the swimmer is.

E- Maybe the girls and I could come for a visit?

Emily nervously sends the text, afraid she might be going to far.

A- That's probably not a good idea.

A- I mean, this place is far from perfect.

Fear grips Alison at the thought of Emily and the girls coming to the mess that she and Mona are currently dealing with.

E- Looks perfect on their website.

Emily's heart drops, why didn't Alison want them to come visit? BHU looked absolutely picture perfect.

A- Looks can be deceiving.

She didn't want to drag her into this hell and her sweet babies, she would kill any one who messes with any of them.

E- How's it not perfect?

Emily was starting to get concerned, why was Alison acting so strange.

A- It's complicated. More of an in person conversation to have.

The blonde really didn't want to drag her into another mess like in Rosewood with A.

E- Then maybe you should come visit us.

She decides to take a chance and put the offer out there.

A- What would that look like

Me in a hotel?

The thought of being back in Rosewood and not being allowed to stay in their home with the family that they had built together.

E- No, you in your home.

Our home.

That hasn't changed.

She decided to go all in.

A- Is it okay for me to say I love you?

The blonde decides to test the waters.

E- You mean to text I love you?

The swimmer decides to tease her a bit first.

A- You're funny.

Alison couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

E- We can always say that to each other. Right?

She would always love the blonde, she had since they were seven.

A- Can I call you?

She desperately wants to tell Emily she loves her and hear her say it back.

E- The girls are asleep.

She really did want to talk to Alison but she didn't want to wake up the girls, especially since Lily kept having terrible nightmares the last few months.

A- Yeah, not a good idea.

Maybe she was reading the situation wrong this whole time, maybe Emily was just being nice.

E- I'll call you instead.

She really wanted to hear the blonde's voice, it had been too long.

Before Alison could even think of a response her phone began to ring with a picture of her beautiful "ex" wife beaming at her with that adorable dimple popping. With shaking fingers she slides the accept icon and exhales a breath she didn't even realize she'd been holding.

"Hey Em." She says trying to control the shake in her voice.

"Hey you! I really miss you so much Ali!" Emily says animatedly.

"I miss you too." The blonde says trying not to get her expectation set too high.

"I meant it when I ask you to come home for a visit, I know the girls would be thrilled to see." Emily says with hope in her voice.

"What about you?" The blonde asks flirtatiously experimenting.

"You know I would love to see you too Ali." Alison caught the emphasis on the word love and couldn't help but smile.

"I love you, Em." Alison says with so much love and a bit of nervousness in her voice.

"I love you to Ali and..." before Emily can finish her thought Alison hears a tiny melodic voice.

"Mamma?!" A sleepy voice asks as a little auburn haired girl rubs her eyes.

"Ah, Lily did you have another bad dream?" Emily says in a gentle tone. The little girl nods.

" I got let you go." Emily says in a somber voice..

"I understand, can I text you later?" The blonde asks hopefully.

"Of course, talk to you later" Emily tells her before hanging up the phone.

Alison tries to fight the small feeling of hope that bubbles up, she keeps telling herself not to set herself up for more heartbreak.

All week long Alison and Emily had been exchanging increasingly more flirtatious texts and the blonde had constant butterflies in her stomach at the thought of the brunette. Alison was looking through her class calendar and realized she had a long weekend coming up and she felt a rush of adrenaline at the thought of being with Emily in their home together for four days. She decided to text the brunette between her classes.

A- I have a four day weekend coming up next week, does that work alright?

She was hoping that Emily didn't have a change of heart or something.

E- Sounds like a plan. Do you need some help paying for the ticket?

Money might be a little tight but she she would figure it out for a chance to see the blonde.

A- No, Jason had a bunch of points so it shouldn't be too expensive. I was thinking of flying out Thursday afternoon if that is alright?

She couldn't help but smile at how thoughtful Emily was and had always been, she'd do anything for just about anyone.

E- That would be perfect.

She was nervous and excited, Thursday couldn't come quick enough.

A- I'll text you the details later, I have a class.

She was so tempted to skip it but she had a paper she had to turn in and a midterm to prepare for so that idea was out the window. She had worked too long and too hard to throw it away, after all that's why she had risked her family and her relationship.

E- Alright love you.

She can't help but say it, hell she wanted to shout it but she was still not sure if Alison still loved her the same way.

A- Love you too.

She felt lighter at Emily saying first this time.

Alison was edgy and eager at the thought of seeing Emily after so long, of course she was thrilled to see her girls as well. She was trying not to get her hopes up in case her and Emily weren't on the same page, though. She nervously types a text to the brunette.

A- Hey, so my plane will arrive at 3:15 pm this Thursday.

She was still slightly afraid that Emily would change her mind.

E- Do you want me to pick you up at the gate?

The swimmer was already thinking of who she could call to take over swim practice so she could pick up the blonde. She could see it, meeting her at the gate and the blonde running into her arms and kissing her oh so soft lips.

A- I can grab an uber, don't you have swim practice?

She hated the thought of Emily having to go out of her way just for her.

E- Are you sure? I can have someone cover swim practice for me.

She felt a little sad that Alison wanted to take an uber instead of letting her pick her up, maybe she didn't want her like she wanted the blonde.

A- You don't need to do that but thank you. I'm sure the girls need you.

She hated to put her out when it would be just as easy to get a ride so Emily didn't have to disrupt her life. She had already done that more times than she could count. Emily worked too hard to make a good life for their girls for her to screw it up for the swimmer now.

E- I can't wait to see you, unfortunately I have a P.E. class to teach and if I'm late I'll never get them on task. Love you.

A- Love you too.

She loved that Emily was the one to say I love you first it gave her a little more hope every time it happens and she hates it a little because it could all blow up in her face. She keeps reminding herself that Pip got Estella in the end and she would go to the ends of the earth to get her Em back.

The week leading up to her flight back to Rosewood seemed never ending especially because she hasn't been able to text Emily very much. She was crazy busy with midterms and helping Mona figure out who had killed Nolan but she hardly slept at night which made time seem to stand still.

Finally the night before her flight had come, and she was busy going through her closet trying to figure out what clothes to bring with her. She decides to bring the sexy sapphire blue matching bra and panties she had bought one day when she was feeling shitty. She had put them in the back of the closet and almost completely forgot about them. She also grab her pug sweatshirt and a few nice outfits just in case.

She just had to make it through two of her classes and then her T.A. class and she could make her way to the airport and to see her girls, all three of them.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't mean for this update to take so long, I decided to go a different direction than originally planned and I didn't like how it came out at first so it took me a couple tries to get it just right. I hope it is worth it, I love writing and try to put my soul into it.

_Internal thoughts in italics_

**Flashbacks in bold**

Chapter 2

The whole flight Alison kept fidgeting with her tray table and seat, she had this nervous energy flowing through her and she wasn't quite sure why. It's not like she hadn't lived with Emily for three years previous to her departure to BHU. But for some reason this felt different, more important. Like it could make or break something crucial in their relationship.

As the plane start it's final descent she felt like she was about to implode or at the least have a heart attack. She started to take a few deep breaths and calm her racing mind as they touched down and a voice came over the loud speaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Philadelphia International Airport. Local time is 3:23 and the temperature is 71 degrees.

For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about." At least she had time to become acclimated to being back in Pennsylvania before she saw Emily and the girls.

"Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought on board with you and please use caution when opening the overhead bins, as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight." She started packing up her small bag she had brought on board and slipped her worn out and dog eared copy of _Withering Heights_ up and sat back in her seat.

"If you require deplaning assistance, please remain in your seat until all other passengers have deplaned. One of our crew members will then be pleased to assist you.

On behalf of North Atlantic Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice afternoon!" Alison waited for the line of passengers to thin out before she got out of her seat and grabbed the small duffel bag from the overhead bin.

She makes her way down the hallway after exiting the plane and she hears all the people meeting loved ones and for half a second her heartbreaks at the thought of no one being there to meet her but that's what she had wanted wasn't it? She had told Emily not to meet her but now she was sort of regretting that decision.

As she turned the final corner she could have sworn she'd seen Emily but she knew that couldn't be, she shook her heard to clear it and made her way to the gate thankful she she didn't have to check her bag. She was so grateful she didn't have to mess with baggage claim and she could just get an uber and head home, it felt so nice to say that. Home, Emily and the girls were her home and she was going to see them soon.

"Mommy!" Alison turned her head towards the sound of Lily and Grace's voices and tears start to prick the back of her eyes.

"My babies!" She cries as she makes her way toward them and she saw the sign they had pulled between them. It was the most beautiful thing she had every seen. It was a purple banner that was decorated in drawings of flowers and a stick figure family of her and Emily with "Welcome home mommy!" in rainbow colors.

"We made it for you..." Lily said excitedly.

"We did everything but the lettering..." Grace add practically dancing on her tip toes.

"Mama did that!" They said together beaming up at Emily who mused their hair returning their bright smiles.

"Thank you so much my sweet girls." Alison said as she set her bag down and leans downward with her arms open. The two olive skinned auburn haired girls throw themselves into her arms squealing in delight. She can't believe how much her angels look like Em except their eyes they were crystal blue very similar to her own. She locks eyes with the brunette and they both can't help the lovesick look plastered on their faces. She reluctantly lets the girls out of her tight embrace but she really wants a hug from the other mother.

She stands up and Emily brings a bouquet of dark red roses from behind her back with a flirtatious smile. "These are for you." She says as she hands them to the blonde.

Can... can I..." Alison is suddenly overcome with nerves standing in front of the brunette beauty.

"Get over here." The brunette says pulling the blonde into a tight hug and they both sigh into it, basking in the familiarity of being with each other again. After a bit they reluctantly part as the twins start pulling at their shirts.

"Mommies are back together!" They sang in unison.

"Just for a few days." Emily told them sternly, so that wouldn't get their hopes too much.

"Yeah... I - I still have to go back to school and finish my degree for my girls." The blonde tells them trying not to sound too disappointed.

"But why mommy?" Grace asks her little lip quivering.

"I want to be able to provide for you girls... we talked about this when I left sweet girl" Alison says fighting back tears

"Are you hungry?" Emily asks Alison looking for a distraction.

"Yeah, I haven't really eaten anything today." The blonde admits sheepishly.

"Well how about an early dinner then? What would you like?" The swimmer asks Alison with a little smile.

"Chuck Cheese please!" Lily shouted happily.

"Yeah! Pl-lease?" Grace echos just as excited.

"I don't think your mommy wants to go to Chuck E. Cheese and eat nasty ..."

"Of course I would Em." She cuts her off and smiles brightly at the swimmer. She would eat gross pizza if it meant her girls were happy.

After choking down some pizza and a bit of limp salad, Emily and Alison sat watching the girls play in the ball pit and small tunnel area.

"So how are things at BHU?" She turns to the blonde.

"It's not great," She tells the brunette. "There... there was a murder on campus." Emily pales at the revelation. "The woman who recruited me, she wanted me at BHU because her daughter disappeared and they found her dead. She thought I might be able to think like her and find out what happened to her. Well, her son was murdered, they found him impaled on the fence outside Throne Hall. To make things even worse he sent me a text to meet him before his death." She stops to let it sink in as Emily waits patiently for her to continue. "There is this investigator, Dana Booker, think Linda Tanner" She says rolling her eyes. "She decided that Nolan's girlfriend and two close friends are the prime suspects. So I told her they were with me the night of his murder, studying."

"Alison?!" Emily yells and looks around to make sure she didn't draw attention. "Don't get in the middle of all this."

"I didn't mean to..."

"You never mean to Alison." Emily says angrily.

"What is that suppose to mean?!" The blonde can feel her temper flaring up and she tries to control it for the girls sake.

"Nothing..." Emily says frustration evident in her voice.

"Please don't shut down Emily." Alison begs, she doesn't want to fall into old patterns again.

"We'll talk about it later." She says looking at the girls who where walking over looking sleepy.

"Mommy can you carry me pw-ease..." Lily asks the blonde rubbing at her eyes sleepily.

"Of course baby girl." She says picking up the sleepy toddler as Emily picks Grace up.

"Let's go home." Emily tells the girls.

After getting the girls settled in bed Emily and Alison decided to retire to the living room with two glasses and a bottle of wine. After watching an old movie on TV they got to talking.

"Alright let's talk about the elephant in the room." Emily says as she swirls the liquid around her glass. "You are probably wondering why I sent the divorce papers?"

"Yeah, kind of..." she says taking a deep breath, "I would have never left if I thought even for a second this would happen."She says fighting tears.

"I just couldn't get the thought of you finding someone else out of my head, I kept seeing this... this vision of you meeting some guy and running off with him and leaving me with the girls."

Alison feels guilt build up in her stomach. "There is something I- I need to tell you...' She tells her, her voice quivering.

"Okay?" Emily can feel fear gripping her chest.

"We had some stupid mixer at the school where we had to do like this speed dating thing. Well I meet this adjunct language studies professor and I tried out my newly acquired Spanish skills on him from this app I downloaded. Anyway, I wasn't very good at it and he offered to tutor me." Emily hadn't moved or blinked since she started speaking. Well we both had a bit too much to drink and we sort of accidentally.. k-kissed."

"What do you mean accidentally kissed?! Did he trip and his lips happen to fall on yours?!" Emily's voice raised an octave.

"I-It was stupid really... I had signed the divorce papers and was feeling horrible and lost. We had a small spark b-but it was nothing compared to what I felt for you..."

"Felt or feel?" Emily asks harshly.

"Feel..." Alison says tears escaping her eyes.

"But it sounds like you are trying to move on..." The brunette says defeated.

"No... No Em that is so far from the truth. It showed me how much I still love and need you." She says as she gently places her hand on the top of the brunette's.

"I guess I should tell you my news then..." Emily says with dread. "Paige might be coming back to Rosewood, she got an offer at Rosewood Day."

"Do... Do you want her to?" The blonde says feeling a bit sick.

"No, I honestly don't." Emily says squeezing her hand in response.

"You say that now but you two seem to always get back together." The blonde says in defeat.

"It's not like that Alison, Paige and I weren't meant to be." She tells her resolutely.

"Then what do you want Em?' Alison asks with trepidation.

"I'm not sure?" She says honestly.

"Do... Do you love me?' Alison asks her heart cracking.

"Of course I do." Emily admits heavily.

"Then what?" Alison asks incredulously.

"I... I just don't know if that is enough." She says brokenly.

"Well, there you go..." Alison says as she stands up

"Wait Ali..." Emily grabs for her hand as she walks off.

"I... It's been a long day and I'm running on fumes, so goodnight." She tells her as she grabs her bag and heads to the guest room.

Emily sits there in complete shock, she didn't mean to sound so doom and gloom she just wanted to talk realistically about what was going on in her mind.

Alison closes the door and makes her way to the bed as sob racks her body and tears stream down her face, the floodgates breaking open. _Is it really over? _Her heart couldn't take it, she fought too hard to get back to Emily. The whole time she was on the run that was the only thing that kept her going was the thought of getting back to her. They had a rocky start and then Alison got pregnant with Emily's babies and they threw themselves into a relationship without really thinking. They barely had time to breath before Alison gave birth to their beautiful twins and reality finally set in.

They started arguing over the stupidest things and everything seem to fall apart. All these old slights and feelings started bubbling up. Emily started to worry that Alison would decide to run again when things got tough and with her history it wasn't out of the realm of possibilities. The breaking point came when Alison got an acceptance letter from BHU.

**Emily brought in the mail after getting home from work and set it on the table except for a large manila envelope addresses to Alison DiLaurentis-Fields. **

"**Hey baby you got something in the mail, it looks important!" She called as she made her way into the kitchen where Alison was busy cutting up some vegetables for dinner.**

"**Oh, thanks." She says with a smile as she sets down the knife and takes the envelope. She opens the flap carefully and pulls out a stack of papers. "That's weird..." She says as she shuffles through the papers.**

"**What?" Emily asks as she sneaks a taste of something simmering on the stove.**

"**I got accepted into the masters program," Alison says confused.**

"**That's amazing, where to? Was it Hollis or that state school in Philly?" The swimmer asks excitedly. **

"**No... It's actually BHU... in Beacon Heights, Oregon." Alison can't believe it, she'd been accepted to an Ivy league school.**

"**I thought we agreed on you staying within an hour of Rosewood when you put in applications?' Emily asks confused and slightly hurt.**

"**I didn't apply, that is the strange thing..." She says reading the sticky note on the agreement. **

"**Then who did?" Emily asks suspiciously.**

"**The founder got an anonymous recommendation and she read my file and was impressed. She wants to work with me and she is offering a full ride scholarship." The blonde says excitedly.**

"**Do... Do you want to go?" Emily asks afraid to hear the answer.**

"**I mean, Em this is a huge opportunity..."**

"**We talked about this Alison... What about the girls? Have you thought about them?" Emily interrupts her, her voice raising a bit. **

"**All I do is think about them... and you." She says stepping closer to the swimmer. "Everything I do, is for them and if I take this opportunity I can come back and teach at Hollis. Also I can use this time to prove to you that you can trust me Em..."**

"**How will this prove that I can trust you? You being all the way across the country?!" Emily's temper was starting to rise.**

"**I will call you every night and Skype with you and girls as much as possible. We can make this work... I know we can." The blonde said hopefully.**

"**I knew it... I knew you would try to run when things got a little hard." Emily says venomously.**

"**You know that is not true Emily!" Alison says in pure frustration. "You and the girls mean everything... I mean everything to me. I would never do anything to hurt you or them and I know you know this."**

"**I know.. but things happen Alison..." The brunette says sounding defeated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for your patience, hopefully you all like this chapter and I will try my hardest to make the wait for the next one shorter.**

Chapter 3

Emily awoke early the next morning feeling horrible guilty about the previous nights events. She dresses quickly in her favorite old sharks t-shirt and a pair of torn blue jeans and makes her way to the kitchen and starts looking through the cabinets. All she finds is oatmeal and a few different kids cereals so she moves on to the fridge. Realizing she needs to go to the store she decides to wake the girls to have them run with her to pick up Ali's favorite breakfast from the Brew.

She tiptoes by the guest bedroom trying not to disturb the sleeping blonde as she makes her way to the twins room. She gently wakes the two sleepy girls and helps them get their teeth brushed, hair combed, and dressed in their favorite matching sundresses with little shorts underneath. As they make their way to the car Lily stops and looks around concerned and Grace follows suit.

"Where's mommy?!" She asks with a trembling bottom lip that made her look just like the blonde in question.

"Yeah... I want mommy." Grace says sadly.

Emily's heartbreaks for a moment, "Shh, babies it's fine. Mommy's still asleep, we're going to get her some breakfast to surprise her with. How does that sound?"

The girls giggle and dance around squealing as Emily smiles at her two perfect girls, "We just have to be quite so we don't wake up mommy and spoil the surprise." She says with a soft smile.

Lily leans close to Emily and whispers, "We can be really sneaky..." She says while Grace nods in agreement.

"Alright then lets go." She says as Lily grabs her hand and Grace takes Lily's other hand.

She gets them situated in their car seats and settles in the front seat.

"Mama?" Grace asks with a serious look on her face.

"Yes my sweet Gracie?" She asks meeting her eyes in the rear view mirror.

"Are we still going to the park with Lola?" She asks excitedly.

"Of course." She tells the bouncing toddler.

"Can mommy come to pease?" Lily asks in a pleading tone.

"We can ask..." The swimmer says anxiously as she drives to the Brew.

Emily helps the girls out of the car seats and onto the sidewalk. On the way in the girls stop to pick some dandelions and Emily smiles at them. "What are you two making?"

"We're gonna make mommy a flower crown, do you think she like it?" They ask smiling up at her.

"She will love it my baby girls." Emily says with a wink.

o0o oOo o0o oOo o0o oOo o0o oOo o0o oOo o0o oOo o0o oOo o0o

Alison woke up to two girls excitedly jumping up and down on the bed and squealing. "Mommy wake up!"

Alison yawns and stretches with a wide grin. "Morning my babies."

"We're not babies anymore." Grace says seriously.

"Yeah. We've learned all our ABCs and we can count to twenty!" Lily adds proudly.

"That is amazing! But you two will always be my babies." She tells them kindly.

"Are you hungry?" Lily asks with a glint in her eye.

"I'm starving." She tells her sweetly.

Lily and Grace pull on Alison arms to hurry her towards the kitchen as Emily finishes plating the food. Alison sits down and notices the dandelions sitting on table. "What's this?" She asks the twins curiously.

"We made you a crown." Grace and Lily say proudly as Alison places it on her head with a wide grin.

"You look like a princess mommy." Lily says beaming at her.

"Breakfast is served." Emily says sliding a plate to the blonde.

"Thank you." She says with a soft smile. "Did you make all this?" She asks with a curious lilt to her voice.

Emily couldn't resist telling a little fib. "Yes I did."

"Has your mom been teaching you?" She asks as she takes a bite.

Emily helps the girls into their booster seats, "A little." She says as she gives the girls some eggs and toast.

"And you made my favorite." She says as she takes a bite of the fluffy french toast. "It taste just like the ones from the Brew!" She says with a knowing smile.

"Alright," Emily says with a twinkle in her eye, "you caught me. "Now everyone eat up if you want to go see Lola."

Alison's heart and her stomach sank, _is that why Emily said that sometimes love wasn't enough? _Had she meet someone else this... this Lola person while she was away working her ass off. The rest of the breakfast Alison sat quietly boiling.

Emily noticed the change in the blondes demeanor but she tries to to play it off for the girls sake as she can't bear the thought of breaking their little hearts.

After finishing eating Alison begins to clear the plates and Emily reaches for her hand. "You don't have to do that." She says with a kind smile.

Alison shakes her off, "It's fine, you went out and got breakfast. The least I can do is the dishes."

"Alright," the swimmer agrees not wanting to start a fight with an already obviously upset Alison. "when you finish you want to meet the girls and I outside so we can go to the park?"

'Um...sure?!" She isn't sure why Emily wants to drag her along, maybe so she babysit the girls. Fine she can play nice, at least she gets to hang out with her daughters.

"Well then I will wrangle the girls and get them cleaned up and ready to go." She says backing out of the room anxiously.

o0o oOo o0o oOo o0o oOo o0o oOo o0o oOo o0o oOo o0o oOo o0o

They all pile into Emily's Jeep and head to the park a few blocks down from the house. Alison can't stop fidgeting the whole ride as she fights back her anger. She has to keep reminding herself that her beautiful twins are in the car so she can't verbal eviscerate the brunette, at least not right now. She can't believe Emily had taken her sweet girls to meet some floozy and didn't have the common courtesy to ask her opinion first.

"Mommy! Mama!" The girls call excitedly from the backseat. "We're almost there!"

"Yes babies." Emily says noticing Alison was in her own world as she turns the corner into the parking lot.

"Where's Lola?" Grace asks sadly.

"Yea?!" Lily pipes in.

"I'm sure she's waiting for us at our usual spot." Emily tells her with a forced smile.

Alison can't take it anymore, _they have a usually spot? _She scoffs as she gets out of the car.

Lily grabs the blonde's hand and starts to pull her towards the path. "Come on mommy!"

Grace follows close behind with Emily. "Mama hurry up, Lily's gonna beat us."

Emily scoops Grace up and sprints past Alison and Lily. "Not if I can help it!"

"Come on mommy! Their beating us." Lily says begging.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up." She tells her with a smile.

As she makes her way down the path she can hear the girls giggling and her temper is ready to come crashing down on this unsuspecting home wrecking bitch. She is ready to unleash the kraken when she hears a familiar voice.

"Alison?!" Pam calls with a happy but surprised expression.

"Pam?" The blonde says in confusion _but then who is Lola?! Is she coming later? _

"Get over here." She says with her arms opened wide.

She hugs the blonde tightly. "I've missed you so much, how have you been?"

"Crazy busy with the whole TA thing and ridiculous course load. How of things been for you?"

"Well I did met some one." She says with a nervous smile.

"That's wonderful Pam." Alison says with a reassuring smile. "How'd you meet?"

"We met at the firefighter vs police softball game, his name is Leo and he is a firefighter." She says beaming.

"I am so happy for you." The blonde says squeezing her hand kindly.

"You don't... you don't think it's too soon do you?" She asks concern clouding her brown eyes, that are so similar to Emily's.

"Of course not, it's been over 6 years. Wayne would want you to find happiness again, you deserve it." She tells her comfortingly.

"So do you." She tells the blonde as she glances at Emily playing with the girls, Alison follows her line of sight and can't help but smile at the beautiful sight. Emily was chasing the giggling girls around a near by bush.

"Lola, come play with us!" The twins squeal as they run towards the two.

"Lola?" Alison asks confused.

"It is Filipino for grandma." Pam explains. "My mom's mom was Filipino so it just seemed to fit. Emily thinks I am too young for grandma or granny."

"I like it." Alison says with a nod.

Emily made her way towards the group, her eyes lingering on Alison. Pam clears her throat and looks at the twins. "How about we go play on the playground?" She asks them excitedly.

"Can we? Can we pwease?" The twins asks dancing around.

Emily grins at the two. "Of course."

"Are you and mommy coming?" Lily asks excitedly.

"In a bit baby, mommy and I are going to talk for a bit." She tells her kindly.

"Promise?" Grace asks with a pout.

"Promise." Alison tells her with a reassuring head nod.

The girls follow Pam to the jungle gym and Emily turns to the blonde. "Take a walk with me?" She asks with a sheepish smile.

"Sure." She agrees as she follows the brunette to one of the many walking trails around the park,

After walking in silence for a bit Emily finally pecks up the courage to speak. "So about last night... I'm really sorry about last night. I was just upset and not myself."

"I understand, it just hurt that's all..." The blonde says guarded.

"I should of just admitted that hearing about you kissing someone else made me jealous." The swimmer says with a wavering voice.

"I get it, I was jealous when I thought... Never mind." She says blushing at her own stupidity.

"Oh no no. Now you have to tell me." Emily says as she stops in front of the blonde and faces her.

"When... when the girls brought up Lola I... I kind of thought they were taking about another woman..." She stammers out.

"Oh..." Emily says in realization when it hits her. "Do you really think I could move on that quickly?"

"I was hoping not..." Alison says in almost a whisper.

"What about this professor douche?" The brunette asks curiously.

"I was drunk, stupid, and lonely," She says defeated. "I had gotten the papers and finally signed the damn thing... so I wasn't exactly thinking the clearest."

"Did... did you like it?" The swimmer asks reluctantly.

"Honestly, no." Her eyes lingering on the brunette's full lips.

Emily smiles as she nervously licks her lips and starts walking again, they walk for several minutes in silence. Alison's mind was racing with so may questions that after a while she couldn't take it anymore. "What do you want Emily?!" She practically shouts at her.

Emily stops again confused by the sudden outburst, "What do you mean?"

"What do you want... from me?" She asks pleadingly with a break in her voice.

Emily looks around and spots a bench under a tree, "How about we find some where more comfortable?" Alison nods and follows her toward the large tree and they sit. Alison looks at her sadly and asks her once more. "Em... what do you want from me?!"

"I... I'm not sure." She says quietly.

"Do you really want to give up on us so easily?" The blonde asks in a tiny voice.

"It's hard...", Emily stops collecting her thoughts, "I... I am so afraid of you running off and leaving us."

"So, instead you push me away with out even giving me any chance?" Alison asks confusion covering her features.

"I couldn't bear the thought of you finding someone else and breaking my heart again like when you disappeared and I thought you had died. So I decided that if I was the one to end things then... then maybe it wouldn't hurt so bad." She explains as her voice quivers.

"Did it help?" The blonde asks in genuine curiosity.

"Truthfully?" The swimmer says with a tear slipping out. "No. not even a little bit."

"So where do we go from here?" She asks with an almost imploring tone.

"It won't be easy, we have to try to build trust again and make some hard decisions." Emily says in a serious tone.

"My question to you then is, do you think we're... do you think I'm worth fighting for?" Alison ask in almost a in a childlike tone of voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Not a super long chapter but wanted to put something up before I head out of town for a few days. I think one more chapter will do it for this one. Hopefully I will I have a new story up not too terribly long after this one. _**

Chapter 4

"My question to you then is, do you think we're... do you think I'm worth fighting for?" Alison ask in an almost childlike tone of voice, scared to hear her answer and even more afraid to not ask it.

Before Emily even has a chance to being to process and formulate an answer there was the bubbly voices of the twins calling.

"Mommy! Mama!" They called in unison. "Come play with us..." They sing song, "P-wease!"

Alison nervously laughs, "We should... um... we should go..."

"Join them..." Emily adds trying to be helpful.

"Y-Yea..." The blonde says as she stands from the bench and walks toward the giggles of her excited girls.

Emily quickly wipes the tears from her eyes and follows Alison towards the jungle gym.

Lily runs toward the brunette and wraps her little arms around her, "Mama?"

"Yes my darling?" She asks as she picks up her sweet little girl.

"Are you okay?" She asks running her chubby little finger down the trail of one of the swimmers tears.

"No..." She answers honestly, she never could lie to her little mini me "but I will be." She says with a shaky, teary eyed smile.

"Pomise?" Lily asks seriously.

"Promise." Emily says stressing the correct way to say the word with a giggle. She absolutely loves her sweet tender hearted Lily, she reminds her of herself so much. She feels everything just like she does which means her heart breaks very easily. Grace was more like her mommy stoic and stiff upper lippy and took it all in stride, she was more logical about matters of the heart. They were both different sides of the same coin and completed each other similar to how her and Alison use to complete each other and still do to be honest.

"Mama!" Grace says excitedly as she runs over to Emily and Lily.

"Come play princesses with Mommy and me, pease!"

"Yay mama!" Lily chimes in agreement.

"How can I say no to these faces." She says as she grabs their hands and they pull her towards Alison and Pam.

"Okay mama you and mommy are the queens and we're your little princesses!" Grace squeals as she pulls Alison hand toward Emily's and smiles up at them, waiting.

Emily complies and grabs the blonde's hand and they both feel a spark as their hands intertwine just like old times.

They spent the rest of the morning playing princesses and Pam was the scary dragon who the girls tamed into being there pet. As it gets closer to noon the girls start to slow down and begin to get hungry.

"Alright who is up for eating at the Grille?" Pam asks with a big smile. "My treat." She tells everyone.

"You don't have to do that Pam," Alison says appreciatively.

"Think of it as a welcome home gift," She says with a wink.

Alison can't resist the charms of the Fields women. "Alright, thank you."

"No problem dear." Pam says with a twinkling smile.

o0o oOo o0o oOo o0o oOo o0o oOo o0o oOo o0o oOo o0o oOo o0o

When they arrive at the Grille, Pam has the girls sit next to her in their booster seats making it so Alison and Emily have to sit together on the other side. After everyone orders Pam looks over at Alison.

"So tell me all about BHU, is it as perfect as it seems from their website?" She asks curiously.

"It's.." She looks at Emily who shrugs, "It's not home."

"I understand that feeling, it can be hard to be away from those you love." Pam says looking between Emily and Alison with a knowing look.

Emily clears her throat not wanting to get into anything to deep around the girls. "How about you tell Alison about your 'new friend'?" She asks in a teasing tone.

"Oh, I know all about Leo." Alison says with a smirk.

"Really?!" The brunette asks confused.

"We caught up a little bit at the park." Pam explains.

"So what all did you guys... talk about?" The swimmer asks a bit apprehensive about what all her mom might have told the blonde.

"Oh, you know a little of this and a little of that." Pam says with a playful smile.

"I want to know more about Leo?" Alison says with a glint in her eye, making Emily want to scream. _What had the two of them been talking about? _

"He's the fire chief and he recently moved from New York and he kept flirting with me during the firefighter vs policemen softball game. He wouldn't stop teasing me about my stance until I hit the game winning home run."

"What brought him to Rosewood?" Alison asks curiously, she had spent most of her younger years trying to get out of this small town.

"His youngest daughter was accepted into Hollis and since his wives passing, cancer 9 years ago, there was nothing keeping him there anymore." She explains.

The waitress brings out their food and they continue to catch up as they eat and giggle, they reminisced about old times and they all sank into the old0 familiarity of it all.

"Anyone want some dessert?" Pam asks as the twins perk up.

"Yes, Lola pwease?!" They ask in a sing song tone.

"If it's okay with your mommies, I don't see why not." She says with a warm smile.

Alison and Emily share a knowing look. "I don't see a problem with it." The blonde says to the two squirming girls.

"I suppose so." Emily agreed.

Pam orders ice cream sundaes for the table and Lily tugs on Alison shirt. "Mommy I got go potty." She says with a pleading tone.

"I can take you." Emily tells the fidgeting little girl.

Lily makes pleading eyes at her, "Mommy pwease?"

"I got it." Alison says with a kind smile. "Come on Gracie, I'm sure you could try to go as well." She tells the other auburn haired girl.

As they make their way to the restroom Pam turns to Emily with an inquisitive look, "So? How are things going with you two?"

Emily looks sad, "Not to great..."

"What did you do?" Her mom asks with a knowing look.

"I sort of... keep sticking my foot in my mouth every time I open it." The swimmer says dejectedly.

"Anything that can't be fixed? Or not worth fixing?" She asks cutting right to the chase.

"There is just so much to work through, she signed the papers." Emily says a little hurt,

"What did you expect her to do? You sent the papers." She asks incredulously.

"I don't know... I guess I thought she'd fight for me." The swimmer says feeling sorry for herself.

"Don't you see Emmy?! She has always been fighting for you! She came back even when it put her in danger... for you." Pam says impassionately.

"What do I do then?" Emily asks with a imploring tone.

"Why don't I take the girls for the night? Leo's coming by and he would love to see them." She says with a kind facial expression.

"Alright." Emily agrees as she sees her girls making their way back to the table just in time for their ice cream, which just arrived.

"Everything alright?" Alison asks Emily as she sits down next to the swimmer.

"Mom was just wondering if the girls would like to come over and spend the night." She tells Ali. "Mr. Leo is coming over as well" Emily says as she looks at the twins.

Grace and Lily squeal in excitement, they had fallen in love with the tall muscular man with gentle blue eyes and sandy gray hair.

"It's fine with me." Alison replies with a hopeful look., maybe she and Emily could finally have a discussion about everything that has happened over the last few months.

"Alright, let's dig in to these sundaes before they melt completely." Emily says as she passes out some spoons.

Lily and Grace finished their dessert and start to wear down as the adults talk some more. Emily can't help but notice as their little heads keep bobbing up and down as they try not to nod off.

"Are my sleepy girl's ready to leave" Alison asks the two as they rub their eyes.

"We're not..." Lily starts but a yawn interrupts her,

"Sleepy!" Grace finishes for her indignantly.

"We can tell." Emily says with a giggle as she musses their hair.

The girls gave Alison big hugs and kisses with the promise that she would still be there when they came home from Lola's the next day. She kept telling them that she wouldn't leave without a proper goodbye first.

o0o oOo o0o oOo o0o oOo o0o oOo o0o oOo o0o oOo o0o oOo o0o

Emily and Alison spent the rest of the day watching old movies and lounging on the couch while eating popcorn and junk food. They eventually order a pizza and Alison finally couldn't take it any more she needs answers about what all of this was and what it meant.

She takes a deep breath, "Em?" She asks tentatively.

"Mm hmm?" She says distractedly shoving more popcorn in her mouth.

"What we were talking about earlier..." The blonde drifts off nerves creeping up on her,

"Refresh my drink?" Emily says with a cute smile.

"About... about if I am worth fighting for?" She asks as a tear slips from her eye.

The swimmer catches the tear on her cheek gently. "I think you are.. worth fighting for." She says tucking some of the blonde's hair behind her ear.

"Then why did you send the papers?" She asks brokenly.

"I was afraid... when you left, I thought you were running away again." The brunette says chocolate eyes locking with Alison's stormy blues.

"No, I would never do that. I did this... all of this for you and the girls. I want to make a better life for all of us." She tells her willing her to see that everything she does is for her and their babies.

"Then... then why did you sign the papers?" The swimmer asks her voice full of emotion.

"I signed them because I thought that's what you wanted. I intended to send them... I, I just never got around to actually mailing them." She admits with a devious look.

"Well that certainly changes things..." Emily says thinking.

After a few silent moments pass Alison tries to stifle a yawn. "Sorry..." She says fighting back another yawn.

"It's been a long day, maybe we should get some rest." Emily says with a kind smile.

"Alright." The blonde says stretching as she stands. Emily starts picking up the plates and trash. "Here, let me help you pick up." She says as she grabs a pizza box and the empty popcorn bag.

As they finished up Alison was making her way down the hall towards the guest room when Emily reaches out and grabs her wrist. "Why don't you sleep in our room?" She asks in a small voice.

"On the floor?" Alison asks in a teasing tone.

"No..." She says with a sly smile, "in our bed."

"Then where will you sleep?" The blonde asks in suggestive manner.

"Very cute." Emily says with a small chuckle.

"Let me change and I will met you upstairs." She says in a flirtatious tone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for coming on this journey with me, which lasted longer and more chapters than I ****originally****thought. I truly hope you like my take on this story, it was fun to write. I am currently working on another story that I have been working on and off for the past few years I hope to get it out before the end of the year possibly. So without further ado... Enjoy. **

Chapter 5

Alison makes her way upstairs and stands in front of _Emily's... no their bedroom door_ she scolds herself suddenly feeling extremely nervous. She shakes it off, it's Emily her Emily she can do this. She debates whether she should knock or not when the door opens and a smirking brunette stands in front of her in a tight white tank top and little black shorts.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to come up." She says with a bit of mischief in her eyes.

"Yeah... Sorry I was just..." Alison says her nerves getting the better of her as she takes in the sight of all of Emily's toned caramel colored skin.

"It's just me Ali, nothing to be afraid of here." She says as she steps aside to let the other woman into the room. Noticing that she is wearing her pug shirt... the pug shirt.

"That's where you're wrong." Alison says as she enters their room and turns toward the swimmer. "I... I have everything to lose." A tear slips from her sparkling blue eyes.

Emily closes the door and walks over to the blonde. She reaches out and catches the tear running down her cheek once again. "I keep making you cry." She says in remorse. "I never meant for things to get so bad Ali."

"What do you want then Emily?" She asks almost imploringly, she needs to hear the brunette say it.

"Don't you see Alison?" She asks as she tucks a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "You, I want you... I always have and always will want you."

"But what about everything that's happened?" She asks holding back hope just in case everything fell apart again

"We can work it out, we always find away." She says locking eyes with the beautiful blonde.

Alison's smile lights up her whole face and causes her dimples to pop. Emily leans in and their lips meet in a gentle kiss, an affirmation of their love. The kisses start out timid at first, just a soft meeting of lips neither one escalating things right off. They pull back and rest their foreheads together so close their breath intermingles.

"I've missed you so much... I've missed us." Emily says in almost a whisper afraid to break the spell they both seem to be caught under.

"These last few months have been so hard without you and the girls." Alison says her voice breaking.

"I know and I am truly so sorry... I should have trusted you after everything we've been through. Especially after you risked everything to come back, for me." Emily explains feeling the guilt eat at her.

"You aren't all at fault for this, Em." She tells her with a small smile. "I started to push you away because I got scared and I should've talk to you instead of withdrawing into myself like I always do."

Emily got an idea and she got down on one knee with a coy smile. "Alison Lauren DiLaurentis-Fields will you please not divorce me?" She asks with a dazzling smile.

Alison can't help but smile at the cheesy gesture. "Yes.." she says breathlessly "of course."

Emily shoots back up and Alison smashes their lips together in a needy kiss.. There is gnashing of teeth and lips as they both fight for dominance. Alison pushes them back towards their bed as Emily pulls back stopping their momentum.

"I... I'm sorry." Alison says miss reading Emily's intentions.

"For what?"The brunette asks in confusion.

"For being so pushy." She says her cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"No, that's not what I was trying to say. It's just." She gently reaches under the blondes chin and raises it up so they're gazing into each others eyes. "I don't want to just have rushed sex with you." She explains with a gentle smile. "I want to make love to you, is that okay?"

Alison can't help but smile like an idiot. "Em, I love you so much." She says as she tenderly kisses her.

Emily sits back on the bed pulling the blonde down with her, Alison straddles her as she bends down to kiss her again her tongue running along the swimmer's lips seeking permission. Emily happily obliges as their tongues meet in a familiar dance as the passion builds between them. Alison sits up as Emily tugs at her sweat shirt, giving her unspoken permission to remove it. Emily eases the sweater up over the blondes head and is transfixed by the sight. Alison is wearing the most sexy sapphire bra that just so happens to match her eyes when she is turned on, kind of like she is at this moment.

"Wow..." She says staring at the blondes silk clad chest.

"Do you like?" Alison asks in a teasing manner.

"Very much." The swimmer nods.

"Stay..." Alison tells the brunette as she easy off her and stands at the end of the bed.

The brunette sits up a little and reclines on her elbows not taking her eyes off the blonde, Alison starts to sway her hips just a little mesmerizing the swimmer. As she starts to get into it she turns and loops her thumbs in the band of her shorts and starts to inch them down her legs all the while locking eyes with swimmer as she dances. Emily is loving the little impromptu strip tease as the blonde slides her shorts all the way down and kicks them toward the brunette.

Emily is speechless as she gets a look at the matching low rise panties the blonde is wearing, her throat suddenly dry.

"You like?" Alison asks starting to feel a bit more nervous.

Emily dumbly shakes her head yes as a million naughty thoughts run through her mind. She has to keep reminding herself that she wants to go slow and not jump her like a wild animal.

Alison pushes her back against the mattress as she straddles her once again. They continue to kiss as Emily lets her hands wonder over the blondes newly exposed skin reveling in the feel of her smooth soft ivory skin. Alison sneaks her nimble fingers under the swimmers tank top running her fingers over her abs, she absolutely love the feel of them under her fingertips.

Emily shifts her hips and uses that momentum to flip Alison so that she was straddling the blonde. Alison tries to protest but the brunette cuts her off, "I want to worship every inch of you and show you how much you mean to me first." She explains with the most loving expression on her face.

Alison nods, "But first... you are over dressed." She tells her as slips the swimmer's tank top off over her head exposing her bare chest and she gently leans forward her lips softly kissing right above her heart. "I love you Em." She says with a gentle smile.

"I love you too Ali, with all my heart." She says as she kisses her forehead, then each of her eyes causing the blonde to giggle. "I love every..." she kisses her nose. "inch of you." she kisses her lips and moves down to her neck where she nips and drags her tongue along the side of her throat. Alison practically purrs at the feel of the brunette's tongue and teeth. She grabs the brunette's tresses holding her in place as she turns her head exposing more of her porcelain skin to the swimmer. Emily greedily sucks at the blonde's skin feeling a primal need to mark her, to show to the world that Alison was hers and the swimmer belonged to her as well. Alison has no complaints as a part of her has always belonged to the brunette goddess above her.

She continues her descent downward kissing the blondes collarbone and down between her exquisite breast where she stops. She gently runs her tongue around the perimeter of her nipple in a teasing fashion as the blonde practically vibrates beneath her. She gives in and a sucks her pert pink nipple into her mouth and sucks at it hungrily causing a guttural moan to escape Ali's lips. She releases her breast with a satisfying popping sound and she makes her way to the neglected breast to lavish it with the same attention as the other one. Emily continues kissing down her stomach and swirls her tongue around her belly button causing the blonde to groan in frustration.

Emily giggles, "What's wrong?"

Alison sits up and looks at the brunette with pleading eyes, "Em... please..." She whispers.

Not being able to deny her anything she eases the blonde's hips up and slips the lacy fabric down her legs, leaving kisses as she goes. Flinging the blue panties away she gently eases the blonde's legs open and she can't help herself as she runs her tongue through her girl's glistening folds moaning at the first taste of the blonde on her tongue.

"I forgot how good you taste." Emily says as she savors her.

Alison can hardly stand it as she gently threads her fingers into the brunette's hair and carefully guides the brunette to where she needs her the most. Needing no further guidance the swimmer spreads her lips and softly kisses her tender bundle of nerves before she flattens her tongue to make sure she hits all the right spots. The brunette plays with the length of her strokes and the pressure she uses.

"Em..." Ali begs. "Please..."

Emily gently works her finger into the blonde enjoying the tight feeling of blonde squeezing her fingers, she starts out slow letting her get use to the invading digit. She slowly starts to pick up speed causing the blonde to fidget below her panting.

"More!" She cries out, needing to feel Emily filling her.

The brunette compels slipping another digit into her slippery velvet depths. She alternated between quick and slow pumps, switching between barely entering her to plunge deep into her. Alison was making the most beautifully exotic sounds and Emily absolutely loves it. After making her teeter on the edge of orgasm, she takes pity on her and returns to her ministration on her bundle of nerves with her talented tongue.

"Em... I'm so close.." She whispers harshly losing control over her faculties.

The brunette finds the spot she knows will push the blonde over the edge and she curls her fingers into it. All at once Alison tense as a warming feeling rushes over her as she is rocked with one of the most intense orgasms she ever experienced. Emily continues to suck and lick relishing the taste that is just purely Alison's. Another intense orgasm rocks her as she gently pulls at the brunette to bring her back up to her so she can look in her eyes.

They lock eyes and so much love passes between them, Alison smashes their lips together and slips her tongue into the brunette's mouth and moans at the taste of herself on the swimmers tongue. As the kiss breaks Emily looks into the blonde's tranquil blue eyes, "I am so glad you're here."

Alison's smile lights up her entire face. "There is no where else I would rather be... you're my home Em..." She says as she flips the swimmer over onto her back, "Now it's my turn to show you how much I love you..."

They spend the rest of the night and early into morning reacquainting themselves with each others bodies and whispering words of love and devotion.


End file.
